


Buen chico

by newyorkblues



Series: BokuAka NSFW Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi aguantándose la risa, Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Daddy Kink, Epic Fail, Established Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Laughter, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Neck Kissing, Roleplay, Salven a Akaashi, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Sir They're In Love, Stockings, Sugar Daddy Attempt, Suits, Ustedes imagínense la pelotudez que tuvo que hacer Bokuto para que eso pase
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: De todos los posibles desastres que podían salir de ese estúpido dado con fetiches sexuales, Akaashi Keiji no se esperaba en absoluto el que les había tocado.Día 4 — Sugar Daddy
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka NSFW Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	Buen chico

**Día 4:** Sugar Daddy

Akaashi y Bokuto observaron expectantes mientras el dado color rojo daba tumbos sobre la mesa de la sala.

Se encontraba particularmente nervioso. Era la primera vez que decidían sacar ese curioso dado de su empaque —y que les obsequió Konoha durante su primer aniversario—, y se habían jurado que accederían a practicar lo que sea que indicara la cara ganadora.

Y con _lo que sea_ , Akaashi se refería, literalmente…

A fetiches.

Muchos fetiches. Era de esos dados especiales con más de seis caras —y con una forma más romboide que de cubo—, así que había al menos diez fetiches que podían tocarles para practicar esa noche de sábado.

Akaashi no había querido leerlos por miedo a sentirse ansioso. Solo pudo divisar algunos de reojo cuando rompían el paquete, y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Fue Bokuto el que leyó todas las caras y se aseguró que ninguna de ellas fuera lo suficientemente turbia o peligrosa. Si su novio las aprobaba, entonces Akaashi confiaba en él.

El dado continuaba girando.

—¿Qué crees que nos toque? —preguntó Bokuto tras tragar saliva con dificultad. Akaashi no podía mirar a otra cosa más que el dado danzando—. A mí me encantaría que salga el de… ¡ahhhh! ¡Akaashi! ¡Se detuvo!

Akaashi dio un respingo cuando Bokuto le tomó del brazo para zarandearlo un poco. Efectivamente, el dado había dejado de girar y ahora enseñaba una de sus caras en lo más alto con brillantes letras blancas que rezaban algo que le detuvo el corazón.

—Oh, joder… —masculló Akaashi. Ocultó la cara entre las manos—. Esto no puede estar pasando…

Bokuto tenía una pequeña o formada entre los labios. Tomó el dado con dedos curiosos, y no dejó de mirarlo mientras sus pestañas batían con rapidez.

—¿ _Daddy kink_? —leyó su novio—. Algo así como… ¿un _sugar daddy_? ¿Debo ser tu _sugar daddy_?

—¿Estás asumiendo que tú serías el _sugar daddy_ …?

—¡N-no! —Bokuto se apresuró a decir, avergonzado—. Entonces, ¿quieres serlo tú?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Bokuto se llevó un dedo a los labios, todavía curioso. Akaashi apoyó la frente contra la mesa mientras resoplaba y se preguntaba qué podría haber salido mal con su vida para terminar en ese tipo de situaciones que le avergonzarían más que desnudarse frente a todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Ya sé que hemos jurado hacerlas todas, pero si no quieres hacerlo… ya sabes que no estás obligado…

—No es eso —Akaashi volvió a suspirar—. Es que… me da un poco de…

—¿Sí, Akaashi?

Akaashi volvió a taparse con las dos manos. Aunque llevaran ya un tiempo saliendo, llamarse _Akaashi_ y _Bokuto-san_ entre los dos se había vuelto una tradición tan arraigada que, a veces, era difícil sacársela de encima.

Pero ese no era el verdadero problema. El _gran_ y _real_ problema…

Es que Akaashi se sentía un poco tímido de probar todas esas cosas.

No es como si no quisiera probar cosas nuevas con Bokuto. ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! Puede que el sexo vainilla entre ambos estuvo bien hasta el momento, pero también deseaba atravesar barreras insospechadas a nivel sexual junto al hombre que amaba.

Sin embargo, Akaashi no podía negar una verdad irrefutable de su propia persona: era un ser lo suficientemente tímido como para morirse de la pena si debía hacer algo muy loco o inesperado.

Como apuntar al _daddy kink_ y fingir que Bokuto era su hombre millonario que estaba dispuesto a darle lujos y dinero a cambio de favores sexuales. ¿Acaso eso no era lo mismo que ser una prostituta…?

Akaashi no tenía problemas con las prostitutas. Él respetaba el trabajo de todos los seres humanos —pero no tenía las suficientes agallas como para creerse capaz de hacer algo así.

_O sí_ , le dijo una vocecita interior. _Si no lo intentas ahora, entonces nunca lo sabrás._

Malditas fueran las vocecillas internas que actuaban como demonios tentadores. ¡Sabían perfectamente que la carne era débil!

¡Maldito Konoha que sabía _exactamente_ cómo torturar psicológicamente a Akaashi! Si había algo similar al diablo en la tierra, ese tenía que ser Konoha Akinori.

Akaashi trató de imaginarse a Bokuto luciendo como ya un hombre maduro y no como un adulto de veinticuatro años con alma de niño. Teniendo la suficiente seguridad, experiencia y firmeza como para dominarlo, o para _castigarlo_ si el momento lo requería…

La piel de sus partes más bajas empezó a cosquillear de solo pensarlo.

—Tú alístate —indicó Akaashi a un todavía confundido Bokuto—. Te voy a esperar en la habitación. No te tardes.

—¡ _Akaashi_! —Bokuto rio a carcajadas—. Parece que el que tiene madera de _daddy_ aquí es otro…

Pero Akaashi no le dio tiempo a replicar, o su lado cobarde se arrepentiría de ello. Zumbó hasta la habitación compartida de ambos, y agradeció que tuvieran otro dormitorio que les servía como vestidor para guardar sus prendas. Al menos, podría intentar calmarse en lo que Bokuto tardaba en aparecerse de regreso.

Akaashi se lanzó sobre la cama de suaves y blancas sábanas de algodón. Ahogó un gritó entre la suavidad de las plumas, y _de verdad_ se sintió otra vez como un virgen experimentado.

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer ahora? ¿Actuar como un chico bueno y obediente? ¿Dejarse castigar? ¿Sería placentero recibir un _castigo_?

¿Acaso el dado no podría haber dado algo más sencillo? ¡Ni el _furry_ o el fetiche de pies le hubiera dejado hecho un manojo de nervios como toda esa situación!

_Bueno_ , tal vez realmente debería agradecer el _daddy kink_ , y no el _furry_ …

¿Quién sabe qué cosas hubiera hecho Bokuto si descubría ese turbio y extraño mundo?

Akaashi aprovechó para quitarse los pantalones, pero dejándose la camisa perfectamente abotonada. Esperaba que aquello les recordara a sus épocas de inocencia y virginidad, por mucho de que no hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces.

Encontró una botellita de aceites esenciales con aroma a rosas —un regalo de Yachi Hitoka, su compañera de trabajo—, que se suponía servía para la relajación y los masajes. Ni siquiera supo por qué diablos estaba decidiendo usarla, pero Akaashi se frotó las manos con el aceite y lo esparció por todo su cuerpo con énfasis en el cuello, el torso y las muñecas.

Mientras la ducha en el baño corría —Bokuto debió haberla encendido—, buscó también unas viejas medias de lencería y un portaligas en una caja debajo de la cama —esa en la que escondían todos los juguetes sexuales, y donde yació ese dado del infierno hasta que decidieron traerlo a la vida—; era encaje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a la forma de sus muslos, y el portaligas realzaba los músculos hasta la cadera.

Luego, le esperó sentado en la cama y con las piernas cruzadas. Si alguien lo miraba con detenimiento, entonces, podría notar su nerviosismo al balancear su pie una y otra vez hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par.

Y reveló a Bokuto Koutarou vestido con su traje gris más costoso y una corbata azul marino a juego, el cabello peinado hacia atrás con agua y sus manos sujetando el pantalón ya que debió haberse olvidado del cinturón…

Pero eso no era todo.

Bokuto Koutarou se había dibujado un _bigote_ rizado con rotulador negro.

No era capaz de dar crédito a lo que debía mirar con sus propios ojos.

—Hola, bebé —saludó Bokuto con una voz profunda y totalmente fingida. El bigote se movió junto con sus músculos—. ¿Vienes mucho por estos lados? No es lugar para chicos buenos, como tú…

Akaashi se mordió la lengua. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para que no se vieran sus fallidos intentos de contener una risa que se mezclaba con bufido ante tanta ridiculez junta.

Al final, tuvo que darse la vuelta mientras reía bajito. Se disculpó con Bokuto por ello, pero su novio se veía indignado.

No tenía la suficiente fuerza como parar mirarle al bigote mal dibujado.

—¡N-no te burles de los mayores, jovencito! —masculló Bokuto dando zancadas hasta la cama. El pantalón casi se le cayó de nuevo—. ¡Te castigaré por ello!

—Bokuto-san, no creo que así sea como funcione el _daddy kink_ … —Akaashi todavía sentía espasmos en el cuerpo por las risitas—. Perdóname, es que estoy muy nervioso…

Bokuto aprovechó el momento para sacar sus dotes seductores. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y sonrió de costado mientras tomaba lugar a su costado y le apretaba en la rodilla. Akaashi dio un brinco.

—Para eso estoy yo, bebé. Te puedo sacar todos los nervios y miedos que sientas ahora. ¿Es tu primera vez? Prometo tener cuidado…

Akaashi no sería capaz de soportar mucho más tiempo sin echarse a reír hasta que le dolieran los pulmones. No reía a menudo, y mucho menos con las payasadas de Bokuto a las que tan acostumbrado estaba —pero aquello era demasiado incluso para él.

Bokuto nunca fue muy versado en el juego de rol a nivel sexual. Una vez quisieron vestirse de Han Solo y la Princesa Leia, pero Bokuto se olvidó de sus propias líneas al primer intento. Al final, uno de sus accesorios se enredó en el peinado de Akaashi y rodaron por la cama hasta caer en un intento de separarse.

Ni siquiera sabía _cómo_ es que le tuvo fe de que no saldría con una cosa absurda como aquella. Todavía no podía mirarlo a la cara porque el bigote haría de las suyas para arruinar lo poco que quedaba de cordura.

La mano de Bokuto en su rodilla se aflojó, pero la utilizó para acariciar todo el camino hasta sus muslos.

—Te pusiste ligas para _papi_ —dijo Bokuto riendo entre dientes—. Travieso. Me gusta eso. Eres un niño malo, Akaashi. Voy a tener que darte tu merecido ahora mismo.

—Bokuto-san, por fav-…

Akaashi iba a suplicarle _por favor_ que ya no siguiera con todo ello. Le colapsaría un pulmón en cualquier minuto de tanto estar aguantándose. No pudo terminar su frase ya que Bokuto le pasó un brazo debajo de las rodillas y el otro por la cintura para arrastrarlo hasta el centro de la cama.

Arrojó a Akaashi con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo rebotar sobre el colchón, y luego lo acorraló con sus brazos apoyados a cada lado. Las risotadas de Akaashi desaparecieron un segundo en cuanto los labios de Bokuto buscaron desesperadamente su cuello para besar y mordisquear todo lo que pudiera.

Dejó exhalar algunos suspiros mientras Bokuto lamía, besaba y mordía sobre la vena pulsante en su cuello. Se permitió enredar los dedos en aquellos cabellos todavía húmedos y enredó las piernas en la curva de su espalda. El roce de su entrepierna con el cuerpo de Bokuto fue suficiente para hacerle vibrar de placer.

Al sentir que su corazón aumentaba ritmo y sus músculos se relajaban, Akaashi pensó que _tal vez_ el dado no había sido tan mala idea. Tal vez Konoha sabía que lo disfrutarían. Tarde o temprano.

—Bokuto-san —suspiró Akaashi con la respiración acelerada—, justo ahí es perfecto. Enfócate ahí.

Bokuto se había encontrado mordiendo suavemente uno de sus pezones. Akaashi no tenía idea de por qué era tan sensible en esa zona, pero no iba a quejarse. No cuando su novio sabía la forma correcta de hacerlo sentir una explosión tan estruendosa como un show de pirotecnia en nochevieja.

Akaashi arqueó la espalda y el cuello —el cual de pronto fue atacado con más besos— cuando Bokuto metió la mano adentro de sus bóxers para acariciar su miembro en búsqueda de una erección que los haría pasar al próximo nivel.

Cuando logró salir de la ceguera temporal que le causaba todo ese éxtasis, Akaashi decidió que era tiempo de comenzar a quitar la ropa de Bokuto. Estaba demasiado vestido, y él demasiado desnudo como para ser equitativo.

—Bokuto-san, te voy a quitar la…

—¿Sí, Akaashi…?

Cuando Akaashi abrió los ojos, Bokuto le estaba mirando de nuevo.

Y la realidad golpeó a Akaashi como un camión a toda velocidad en plena ruta.

O, mejor dicho, el bigote rizado y dibujado con rotulador le trajo a puñetazos de regreso a la tierra.

Todo placer que estaba sintiendo se evaporó por completo. Infló las mejillas en un intento de soportar la risotada, pero el tenerlo tan cerca le hizo sentir increíblemente débil.

Akaashi rio, despacito, mientras escondía la cara entre sus manos. Bokuto volvió a sentirse indignado luego de la confusión.

—¡Akaashi…!

—P-p-perdóname, Bokuto-san —Akaashi se contrajo por culpa de los espasmos de las risas. Otra vez escondió la cara, pero esta vez entre el hueco de su codo—. Es q-que yo… no puedo evit-…

Akaashi no se sentía lo suficientemente firme como para formar una sola palabra coherente. Bokuto se levantó de la cama, enfurruñado, y tomó una toallita húmeda del tocador que poseían en la habitación.

Rodó sobre la cama y quedó boca abajo, piernas agitándose en el aire, mientras observaba a Bokuto frotar el bigote con la toallita húmeda.

No salía.

No se quitaba en absoluto.

—Pero, ¡¿cómo puede ser…?! —Bokuto frotó con tanta fuerza que temía que se arrancara la piel—. ¡Maldición…!

—Bokuto-san —habló Akaashi luego de que la risa fue bajando un poco de su cuerpo—. ¿No habrás usado rotulador permanente, o sí…?

— _Ah_.

Bokuto quedó con la boca entreabierta mientras su cerebro, posiblemente, rememoraba todas las estúpidas acciones en conjunto que le llevaron a aquel catastrófico momento en el que no era capaz de quitarse un bigote mal dibujado por usar un marcador negro y _permanente_.

—¡No puede ser…! —masculló Bokuto y se agarraba de los cabellos con fuerzas—. ¡Tendré un bigote dibujado para siempre!

Akaashi tuvo que aguantar de volver a reírse ante sus escenas dramáticas. Se deslizó a través de las sábanas, y fue con suaves pasos hasta su lado. Tomó una nueva toallita húmeda, la roció con alcohol, y obligó a Bokuto que se recostara sobre la cama.

Volvió a reptar una vez más. Desplegó las rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de Bokuto, y disfrutó de la visión anonadada de su novio. Por algún motivo, lo sintió ponerse duro cuando Akaashi le rozó de forma intencional con su propia entrepierna.

—No te vayas a mover —pidió Akaashi, y sonrió de costado—. Esto puede tardar un momento, Bokuto-san.

—Sí, Akaashi —respondió Bokuto de manera embelesada. Sus grandes ojos solo podían seguir el camino de la lengua de Akaashi asomándose entre sus labios—. Voy a hacerte caso.

Bokuto asintió una sola vez luego de decirlo. Vio su nuez de Adán subir y bajar con una velocidad increíble, al igual que la vena en su cuello comenzando a palpitar más rápido.

_Oh_ , qué débil y fácil de convencer podía ser Bokuto-san algunas veces…

—Buen chico.

Akaashi se reclinó para acercarse hasta su rostro y frotárselo con la toallita húmeda llena de alcohol. La posición podía ser bastante incómoda —si era sincero—, pero no se quejaba de sentir el cuerpo tan tenso de Bokuto por debajo del suyo y sus ojos desesperados que querían devorárselo entero.

Estaba tan cerca que podía ver sus pestañas moverse como el aleteo de una mariposa y sentir su cálida respiración en la cara. Arriba de sus labios crecía ya una fina capa de vello real que pronto debería rasurar; pero el tacto era curioso y agradable.

Al final, Akaashi no fue capaz de terminar de quitar los últimos restos del bigote mal dibujado del rostro de Bokuto.

Su novio le arrancó la toallita de las manos y la arrojó al otro lado del cuarto. No tardó ni dos segundos en tomar a Akaashi entre sus brazos y besarlo con tanta ansiedad que pronto se quedaron sin un poco de aire en sus sistemas.

Akaashi no tardó en sucumbir ante el toque de Bokuto.

Tal vez fuera porque ambos eran demasiado débiles cuando se trataba del otro.


End file.
